merc_cofandomcom-20200215-history
Xiang Liao
Xiang Liao (Chinese: 祥廖) was an ancient Chinese warrior born during the Ming Dynasty, kept alive by a source of magic from the fountains of the Forbidden City. } Chinese|birthplace = Nanjing, China|weapon_of_choice = Guandao|image1 = Xiang.png}} Personality Xiang was a very aspiring character; by definition he was extremely complex due to his troublesome past and great hatred for murderers and ninjas but this is abstracted because of his high morals, idealistic desire for justice and indomitable will. Witnessing the death of Emperor Hongwu, saddened him greatly (as he was like a father figure for him) and he swore to bring every murderer to justice in brutal ways. Moreover, Xiang has strong feelings of guilt for what he perceives as his inability to act in the situation and stop the murderer, unable to cope with said anger and guilt he would travel to the farthest regions of the world to forge these emotions into a weapon so he could do genuine good to China. He becomes extremely revenge-driven after the constant declines of Ninja Scout to accept Xiang's offering of moral redemption. He will give the murderers a chance to redeem themselves, but if they persist they are likely to be slain by him. Backstory Xiang Liao was born during the foundation of the Ming Dynasty in 1368, his family died after the fall of the mongolic Yuan dynasty. He has been starving for at least a week after that incident, but then an imperial guard has heard the screams of the young Xiang and he was brought to the emperor to determine his fate. Emperor Hongwu has decided to raise him himself as he foresaw a bright future for Xiang as the Emperor's right hand and guardian. He raised and trained him to become the ultimate warrior China has ever seen, his skills were honed to it's best, he learned to handle the sword as if it was an extension to his arm, his armor was forged by the finest blacksmiths to serve and protect him well in the battlefield. The Imperial guard were trembling in his presence, for he has slain the Great Tiger of Jiangxi, and even the giant of Guangdong. Years of protecting the Emperor later, China has been invaded by the Toyotomi Clan (which were the ruling Clan of Japan), the Imperial guard was overwhelmed, but Xiang has slain the most of them, though badly injured, he has survived the attack, unfortunately, he missed one. One of the Toyotomi Ninjas has slain the Emperor while he was fending off the attackers from the outside. He was deeply saddened by his death, as he was like a father figure for him, even since then he has sworn to bring every murderer to justice, by killing them brutally, Ninja Scout becoming his next arch nemesis. In the last part of Han Folk Justice, he is killed and ultimately defeated. Abilities * Sword Skills-He has been taught by the Emperor to handle the sword like a master, he can handle both small and big swords with ease and steadiness. * Immortality-Xiang has performed the sacred ritual of eternal life in the fountain of the Forbidden City and has gained the ability to live forever and gain immunity to aging. * Short-Ranged Teleportation-Also a power granted by the ritual, Xiang can teleport anywhere within 50 meters. * Durability-He's fairly durable thanks to both the fountain ritual and the fact that he trains every day and treats himself with herbal tea. His armor also deter most of the damage he takes. Trivia # He is the oldest character in the Merc Co. lore. As he was born during the Ming Dynasty, and as the comic takes place in 2019, he realistically would be 651 years old. # His armour has a slight resemblance to a Terracotta soldier. # He is the only character who managed to surpass and almost kill Ninja Scout (twice). This is due to his centuries of training and mystical herbal tea he drinks regularly. Gallery 20180810131345 1.jpg|Zen Justice poster featuring Ninja Scout and Xiang Liao 20180802233243 1.jpg|Xiang and Ninja Scout fighting 4000 screenshots 20180226232158 1.jpg|Xiang offering Ninja Scout to redeem himself 20180815184903_1.jpg|Xiang meditating in front of a Shrine during the Ming Dynasty 20180818164531_1.jpg|One of Xiang Liao's victims